Return to Tokyo Sequel to 'Five Days in Tokyo'
by Tamysan
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome return to Tokyo with Rin after Onigumo breaks free from Naruku and unleashes evil youkai in Kagome's time. NEW CHAPTERS! Chapters 7, 8, and 9! updated: Oct.13, 2005.
1. Return To Tokyo Prologue ONE: Mind Over ...

**Return to Tokyo - SequelTo 'Five Days in Tokyo'**

**Prologue/Chapter ONE**

**(A/N: Readers, new additions posted to Chapter One!!)**

Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko, VIZ ::bows:: et al.

* * *

**_In the Feudal Era - PROLOGUE…_**

_Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat._

_"Be quiet." Sesshoumaru said roughly. "You are far too impatient."_

_"What?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. "You bastard! Come on! We'll fight to the - hey! Get your hands off Kagome!"_

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled._

_"Huh?" He stopped short._

_"OSUWARI!"_

_"OW!" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground, his face in the grass._

_Sesshoumaru chuckled._

_"Why - you.." Inuyasha raised his head._

_"OsurwariosuwariosuwariOSUWARI!" Kagome chanted._

_"OWOWOWOWOW!YOU BITCH!"_

_"I could - kill him for you." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly._

_"Ah - no..that's - okay, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled into his eyes, half sad that their adventure was over. She supposed things would be back to normal now - he trying to kill them to get to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. It was a shame it had to end._

_"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru said, his voice low and sensual._

_"Hm..?" She murmured as he lifted her face up to his._

_"Do you remember when I said that you were mine?" Sesshoumaru's voice was hypnotic._

_"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Osuwari.." Kagome murmured, still under Sesshoumaru's spell._

_THUD! OW!!!! Sesshoumaru kissed her deeply and Kagome melted into that kiss as he slipped an arm around her waist. So engrossed in the kiss, she did not realize what he was slipping around her neck. He parted from her, and watched with satisfaction her dreamy expression. No, the hanyou mutt did not deserve her. He, on the other hand, did._

_He walked away a short distance from her and stopped. "Kagome.." He said to her._

_"Nani?" Her voice trembled._

_"Come."_

_Kagome gasped as she felt her legs taking her directly to Sesshoumaru! It was then she realized that HE had slipped a cursed necklace upon her neck and that only HE could take it off!_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Kagome shrieked as she tried to stop herself._

_"Come!" Sesshoumaru fought the urge to laugh._

_"Ahhhhh!!" Kagome couldn't stop! She just kept following Sesshoumaru!_

_Inuyasha had recovered somewhat from all his 'sits' and looked wide eyed at Kagome following Sesshoumaru._

_"You bastard!" The hanyou yelled and started to charge at Sesshoumaru but then -_

_"Osuwari!"_

_WUMP! "AAAHHH!! BITCH!"_

_"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pleaded. "Not this!"_

_"Come!" He could feel the twitch of his lips as laughter threatened once more to spill from his lips. That she was commanding that baka hanyou to sit was a good sign._

_"KAA - GO - ME!!" Inuyasha shrieked, still in his sitting position._

_"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled back. "I can't help it!!"_

_"Come.." Sesshoumaru smirked as he finally stopped. She walked right into his arms, her expression angry._

_"Where did you get that necklace and WHY are you doing this?" Kagome asked._

_Sesshoumaru chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. It was time to go home and he did not feel like having the hanyou follow them._

_With ease, he flew up into the air and called upon his otherworldly conveyance to take them home._

_"Sesshou?" Kagome looked troubled as she saw Inuyasha growing smaller in the distance. Already the hanyou was up and yelling, waving the Tetsusaiga at them._

_Finally the youkai-lord surrendered to his laughter as Kagome could only stare at him._

* * *

**Chapter One - Mind Over Heart Leads To Sadness**

**Happy Rin but sad Kagome, Sesshoumaru's fear of commitment leads to heartbreak on both sides!**

**In the Feudal Era, Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle…evening**

"Kagome-_nichan!!_ Look! I made this for you!" Rin happily gave Kagome her drawing.

"See? There's you, an' Sesshoumaru-sama and there is little Rin!" The child gushed happily.

"That's very pretty, Rin." Kagome smiled at the winsome child. "But what is that green thing under Sesshoumaru -er - sama?"

Rin grinned widely. "Jaken! He was bad, so Sesshoumaru-sama squish him! Jaken is okay though.

Kagome giggled. Rin was truly a delight - just about the only time she was happy was when she was with Sesshoumaru's ward. She looked down at the charm that Sesshoumaru had foisted upon her. After everything they had gone through in Tokyo, he had the gall to bind her to him with just one word: "come".

"I thought we were friends, Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome railed at him, once they reached the lands of the Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in his cool way and simply said, "Come, Kagome." He turned his back and Kagome followed him, her legs disobeying her.

It wasn't as if Kagome was held in a dungeon, however. Every luxury was given to her, but it angered her that Sesshoumaru would do such a thing.

And where was Inuyasha? Kagome furrowed her brow. He certainly was angry at his half-brother. Perhaps he was with his precious Kikyo.

_Kuso, Kagome! _she thought. _Get over it already!_

I need to get back home and check on mama, grandfather and Sota, but I can't do it with this stupid necklace on me! I should have known that Sesshoumaru was still a jerk!

It hurt in a way.

A tug on her clothing distracted Kagome. It was Rin.

"Kagome-_nichan,_ don't be sad! Rin make you laugh! Here is Jaken!" Rin puffed out cheeks and let her eyes bulge out.

Kagome laughed. Rin did an excellent imitation of Jaken! "Rin! Don't do that or your face will freeze that way!!" Kagome grabbed Rin and tickled her, eliciting peals of laughter from both of them.

In the shadows, Sesshoumaru watched them both.

_She is good for Rin as Rin is good for her. Perhaps it is their being ningen (human) that binds them, and Kagome has shown great bravery and determination. She is a miko, although she denies it. In truth, I need - No! She is but watashi no takaramono. (my treasured item), my curiosity, my -_

"Lord Sesshoumaru! They are making too much noise! Surely you wish it stopped?" His servant, Jaken interrupted Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

_"Iya".(_No.) Sesshoumaru said curtly to his servant. "You have more important duties to attend to, Jaken. See to it." The youkai lord turned away from the cheerful scene, puzzled by how he felt.

_"Nichan_…" Rin yawned.

Kagome smiled. Rin reminded her of Sota when he was small. "Looks like someone is ready for bed."

_"Nichan…_Rin will go to sleep if Kagome-nichan tells her a Tokyo story." The little girl crawled into Kagome's lap.

"Ah ha…now I see." Kagome grinned.

"What? Rin doesn't see, Nichan."

"Never mind. Let's go to your room and get you to bed, Rin."

" A Tokyo story, please? Sesshoumaru-sama and Neechan! Ah-tos!!, pictures in boxes! Rin would like to see them."

"Hai. I will tell you about old Jaken on a scooter." Kagome smiled. Oh she would never forget that sight!

"Rin likes that one!" Rin replied as Kagome lifted her up. "What's a 'scooter'?"

"It's like a horse you ride, but with two wheels."

"Ohhhh…sort of like when I ride Ah and Un."

"Kind of." Kagome replied, not wanting to confuse Rin. She told the story, and soon Rin was asleep.

_The child is becoming spoiled.._ Sesshoumaru had resumed his observation of Rin and Kagome.

_Iya…the child is happy, but Kagome is not. She has been well-treated…humans - never satisfied…_

"Sesshoumaru. I need to speak to you. I know you're there." Kagome rose and walked out, carefully sliding shut Rin's door panel.

If it had been anyone else who addressed him so informally, they would have been the recipient of his poison claws.

But this was Kagome, a human woman of extraordinary gifts, the one who proved her loyalty and trust. Their sojourn into her time had proven that.

It was more than that, it was an odd feeling, was it - love? It felt almost the same as he felt for Rin, but different - much different.. Both of them, Rin and Kagome, deserved his protection. They were not his servants as Jaken was. He had feelings towards Rin, but they were as a father to a child. Kagome now, was a different thing altogether. If she was not with him, he missed her - not that he would admit it. He dreamed of her - whenever he needed to sleep. Kagome did something to him - and it wasn't just physical, either.

_Feh! I will not fall to these - emotions. _Sesshoumaru thought as she approached him. He presented a stoic face to the human who had dared to inspire the emotions he'd thought he'd never want.

"Speak." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"I need to go home - to Tokyo." Kagome decided to be direct.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru raised an elegant brow, lookingat Kagome rather imperiously.

"Because I have a LIFE there! I have college exams coming up, an internship due to start soon, that and I miss my family. You have no right to keep me here!"

"No right?" Sesshoumaru replied in an even tone. "You, a human _dare_ to order ,Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands? I have every right to keep or discard you, Ningen."

"WHAT? I don't care if you're the King of England, Sesshoumaru! Take this - this stupid necklace off and let me go back home!"

"Nothing is stopping you. Go." Sesshoumaru's tone was ice - solid ice.

"You - you don't c-care?" Kagome bit her lip.

"You were an amusement, that was all." Sesshoumaru lifted his chin. "You are fortunate that I do not favor human females - no matter how comely they are."

"You CREEP!! You BAKA!! I was beginning to - to - l -l ov - like you! I thought you were decent!! I thought you had a heart!"

"Demons have no hearts." Sesshoumaru replied.

_Iye, I lie to myself and to you, Kagome. My heart is bound to you, my Kagome. An ironic twist of fate that, I, Sesshoumaru, should inherit the foolishness of my father, Inutashio._

"What about the necklace?" Kagome asked, lifting her chin proudly despite the desire to just fall to the floor and cry.

"Tis' weak, made by a human - for a human." He slipped the necklace off her neck, where it landed on the polished floor.

_You're driving her away, you baka!!_ a voice said in his mind.

_I must. I cannot…I, Sesshoumaru, cannot succumb to a human female. I know what I'm doing!!_

"When do you want me to leave?" Kagome stood tall as she faced him. Hurt was plain in her eyes, but she would not cry in front of Sesshoumaru .

"When it is daylight tomorrow." Sesshoumaru replied

_What is happening?!_

Both Sesshounaru and Kagome felt the same. It was as if a force was ripping them apart, before they even begun. Pride kept their voices silent, as deep within, their hearts cried out in protest.

But the logical mind ruled over the heart this eve, and nothing could make the words go away.


	2. Return to Tokyo TWO REVOLT! Onigumo Ta...

**Return to Tokyo - Two - REVOLT!! Onigumo Takes Over!**

**Revamped Chapter! Kagome leaves Sesshoumaru's palace, a peek at Inuyasha's camp, and the Revolt of Onigumo!!**

**As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al)**

* * *

**In the Domain of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru:**

Kagome sighed as she adjusted her bag and squared her shoulders. Oh, it hurt! He didn't care!! A tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she wiped it away.

_I'll go home, I'll leave what I have of Shikon no Tama here in the Feudal Era, and I'll never come back!! Grandpa can seal the well again. I'll be a normal college student with a normal life. No more demons. No more undead mikos, no more Inuyasha, my friends...Rin, Shippo_. Another tear fell down her cheek. _No more - S-Sesshoumaru.._

With that last thought, Kagome squared her shoulders, adjusted her bag, her quiver of arrows, and started to walk.

* * *

**Night - Inuyasha's Camp:**

"I miss Kagome." Shippo said for the thousandth time. It was getting on Inuyasha's nerves.

"Shut up already!!" Inuyasha planted a good knock on Shippo's head.

"Ooowwwwwwww!!" Shippo howled. "Sango! Inuyasha keeps hitting me!!"

"I'm not, you wall rug!!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Waaaaaaaiiiiii!! Sango! Mirouku!!" Shippo wailed.

"Stop it, Inuyasha. Just because you're upset about Kagome and Sessh -." Sango replied.

"I am NOT. We need Kagome to find the shards, that's all." Inuyasha scowled.

"Hey, dog turd! Where's my woman, Kagome?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

Kouga. Inuyasha didn't have to see him, he smelled him!

The hanyou turned to face Kouga, who had now leaped from the tree branch he had been perched on.

"That's MY tree branch, Baka!!" Inuyasha charged at Kouga, an image of his half-brother, Sesshoumaru carrying Kagome off. He had failed her - just like he had Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged insults as well as blows upon each other. Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat down out of the way of the fighting, near the fire.

"Sango, this will take awhile…" Miroku leaned close to Sango, looping an arm around her back, his fingers brushing the side of her breast. "Perhaps we should occupy ourselves elsewhere."

WHAP!!

Miroku - not for the first time - was seeing several tiny Sangos dancing in his vision as he sprawled on the ground.

Shippo yawned and went to sleep.

* * *

**Night- Naraku's Palace**

Naraku idlly lounged on his pillows, twirling a necklace. The necklace's jewel was the Shikon no Tama - incomplete but oh so close to completion!

Yet the last few shards eluded him. A mere hanyou and a bunch of humans stood in his way, especially the girl, Kagome. She, the incarnate of Kikyou was stronger that she or Kikyou knew. Perhaps it was time to expurge Onigumo from himself. It was a distasteful business, even thinking of touchingKikyou intimately, but it was worth it for Naraku to be rid of his 'heart'.

Perhaps then he could focus on his goal of the Tama and destroying Inuyasha's pitiful band in the process

"Kagura,be useful for once." Naraku saw her eyes narrow. He was quite delighted.

"Summon Kikyo." Naraku said shortly.

"Hai, Lord Naraku." Kagura's eyes were half-closed, but Naraku could feel the hate coming from her that was most delightful indeed. He slipped his half of the Shikon jewel around hes neck beneath his silk robes.

Naraku trusted no one.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Kikyou! You've arrived." Naraku gave the undead miko an exaggerated bow of mock respect. 

"You are_ so_ observant, Naraku." Kikyo said with a sour expression. "What do you want of me, Naraku?" She said peevishly.

"We_ are_ in a foul mood this eve, aren't we,miko? Not enough souls to steal? I could remedy that...kill a couple of thousand humans or so." Naraku grinned at the fuming Kikyou.

"If you want something, Naraku, you're going about it the wrong way."

Naraku felt his heart leap within him as he envisioned her in his bed, naked, inviting him to engage her in every debauchery he could think of. Every one under his power. No longer the thief-slave, but the master of all.

Thus were Onigumo's dreams of power.

Damned Onigumo.

"Kikyo..." Naraku said lowly.

"_No_, Naraku." The undead miko knew that look. She had seen it before in men's eyes.

'Tis I, Onigumo..." Naraku's voice was hoarse, as if he had swallowed smoke from a fire. "My dearest mericiful miko. Deliver me from this torment I have suffered!"

"Suffered? You destroyed mine and Inuyasha's love! I hate him now just as I loved him once! You ruined everything!" Kikyo cursed herself inwardly for not reaching for her weapons before, but she had been distracted by the small fire she had seen in the distance. Was it Inuyasha?

It was then that Onigumo/Naraku's hands roughly grasped Kikyou's hands and jerked them up high above her head, kissing her savagely.

Unexpectly, Onigumo/Naraku pulled himself away from Kikyo, ripping her blouse, exposing her alabaster skin. It was a lie he saw.

"LIES, ALL LIES!!" Onigumo shrieked."DIRT OF THE DEAD!! I WAS PROMISED!! DEAD BITCH!!!" He backhanded Kikyo to the floor.

"You _disgust _me." Onigumo spat. "Dirt of the dead, clay of the ground, dead bones,a soul-piece of the Incarnate, not yours!! I was promised!"

Kikyo was wide-eyed. Fear overcame her anger and she ordered her soul-stealers to take her away, but they were gone!!

_"Iye!!_ Dead miko! You'll not get away from Onigumo's wrath!!!!" He laughed insanely. "Naruku! Oh he is trying to come back, take control. Bad Naraku!Ku,ku,ku!!!"

"NOW!!" Onigumo screamed to the demons within him.

Onigumo's revolt had begun...


	3. Return To Tokyo THREE Departures and R...

Return to Tokyo - Three - Departures and Reunions

Kagome and Inuyasha reunite - well, sorta. Jaken daydreams of greatness - and gets a bunch of crap - literally!!

Night: Inuyasha's Camp:

After the initial fighting, Kouga, left like the 'wimpy wolf' Inuyasha called him - not because he was wimpy, but because he was sure that 'his woman' was hiding nearby and waiting just for him in the woods. Kouga believed this due to the fact that Shippo, tried of wasting time, had appeared as Kagome in the distant forest. That would occupy him for a while.

They were around the blazing fire, each in their own thoughts. Some of them, that is.

'I didn't NEED your help, baka!" Inuyasha snarled at Shippo.

"OW!! Inuyasha hit me!! You dog-butt face!" Shippo kicked Inuyasha in the shin.

"OWWWW!! Dammit, you little - !"

Sango turned to Miroku and said, "You really want a kid? I know! You can adopt Inuyasha!" Sango said cheerfully.

"I HEARD that, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Ah, I think it'd be more - er - honorable - to use the gifts the gods give to us, Lady Sango, - naturally..."

Sango felt the hand upon her backside.

WHAP!!!

"Ow.." Miroku rubbed the new lump on his head.

Later...Kagome:Journey to the Bone Eater's Well:

It either pure luck or the favor of the gods that protected Kagome for the most part. The Shikon within her breastbone attracted the demons in the area, but they could also smell the scent of Lord Sesshoumaru. None wanted to be the 'mercy'of the Western Lord.

However, it would only be a matter of time before the demons would become bold. Aquiring the Shikon would make them so.

"Baka,baka,baka Kagome!!Stupid! You should have stayed overnight, but nooooooooo, WE had to leave in the middle of the night! Now all I need is for it to rain!"

Suddenly,as if summoned, a cloudburst came, drenching Kagome!!

"Great, just GREAT!" Kagome muttered. "I didn't need this, now I'm COLD!!" Kagome shivered.

"I see a campfire way off..." Kagome said to herself."I hope they're friendly. I don't have ANYTHING to set up camp with! Kagome, you're such a - AAAAAH-CHOOOOOO!! - baka!!"

Sesshounaru's Castle:

"Tell me, Jaken..." Sesshoumaru addressed his servant. "You saw Lady Kagome leave in the middle of the night and let her leave? Is this a correct assumption?"

Sesshoumaru, Jaken noted, never needed to yell at anyone when he wanted something done or when he wanted an answer to something. All he needed to do was look at you, his gold eyes piercing into like a hot iron, his voice and countenance very calm and cool.

Jaken KNEW he was in trouble!!

"Oh Master Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Jaken got on his kmees, blubbering. Your servant, Jaken did not know Lord Sesshoumaru had wanted the human girl to stay!! Oh, if you would have the smallest bit of mercy, my Lord Sesshoumaru!!"

To Jaken's relief and surprise, Sesshoumaru tutned away and said curtly, "Jaken, bring Rin to me."

"Sesshouchan?" Both Jaken and Sesshoumaru heard the small voice.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Kagome-nichan is gone!" A tear fell down her cheek.

"Nahaa!! Lord Sesshoumaru, The child has been evesdropping on her betters. Rin, you're going to be punished!"

"AWK!!" Jaken cried out as Sesshoumaru lifted him up by the collar and said softly, "If I were you, Jaken - which I'm glad I'm not, I would not talk of - "punishment." Sesshoumaru threw Jaken to the hard floor and said, "Hitch up Ah and Uh, be quick about it.

"Hai, My Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken bowed to Sesshounaru and scurried away, thankful he was still alive and not missing any vital body parts.

After Jaken left, Rin said, "Sesshou, are we going to get Kagome - nichan?"

"Hai. Get dressed. You are coming with me."

"Arigatou, Sesshou-chan!..." The child ran to her room to change. They were going to find nichan and bring her back!!

Inuyasha's Camp:

Everyone was asleep, except for Inuyasha, who was sitting in a tree, just as he normally did. He was thinking - thinking of Kagome with his half-brother, Sesshoumaru. His feelings were mixed in with jealousy, anger and fear. He didn't know why he should care, but he did.  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears perked up. He had heard something, a voice!!

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha leaped out of the tree and rushed to where Kagome was approaching the camp.

"Hhhhhh?" Sango awoke and kicked Mirouki awake. "Mirouku! Wake up! I think Kagome's come back...and GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BUTT, YOU HENTAI!!"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was so relived to see Kagome that he tackled her, landing on her in a very compromising position!!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled. She then realized just WHERE Inuyasha was and where he had accidentlly placed his hands upon landing.

"YOU PERVERT!! GET OFF ME, INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Hey! I'm glad to see you!Boy, are you un - grate - ful...uh.." Inuyasha got off of Kagome before she killed him with her glare. As soon as he stood up -

"OSWARI!"(sit!)

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he crashed headfirst into the muddy ground!!

Funny, he had -almost- missed her doing that!

Sesshounaru's Castle:

Jaken bowed to his master, Lord Sesshourmaru and said, "Ah and Uh are hitched up and ready, my lord! I assume I will be going with your Lordship?"

"Iye. You will look after my lands while we are gone, since it shall not be long. I also have an important task for you, Jaken.

Jaken visibly puffed out his chest. Well now, Master Sesshoumaru has seen my worth and I was right to allow that girl go! Wonder what important mission he will give me now? Getting rid of Inuyasha? Perhaps - perhaps even Naraku!! Yes! Surely he will send his most faithful and brave servant out to defeat Naruku!! I will be known as 'Jaken, The great Warrior of Lord Sesshoumaru Who Defeated Naraku!!

Then Jaken's daydream came to an abrupt end when Sesshoumaru said,

"I want you to clean out Ah and Uh's stall - indefinitely."

"AWK!!" Jaken nearly choked! Mucking out Ah and Uh's stall was a task that was for the lowest of servants, and Sesshoumaru would know if he passed it on to another! Jaken dared not protest.

Sesshoumaru turned away as Rin tried to keep a straight face. 


	4. Return to Tokyo FOUR The IllFated Love o...

**Return to Tokyo - FOUR - The Ill-Fated Love of Inuyasha and Kikyo**

_**(A/N 1: WARNING: MAJOR KLEENEX ALERT** towards the end of this chapter!! Don't say I didn't warn you!)_

_**(A/N 2:** Sorry for the delay, my computer froze up and crashed several timesThursday. Between that and doing maintainance, it put me off track. - Tamysan)_

Kagome is safe at Inuyasha's camp! Sesshoumaru and Rin catch up to Kagome, all share the sorrow of the Ill-Fated Love of Inuyasha and Kikyo!

As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)

* * *

**Night: Inuyasha's Camp:**

It was almost like old times again with Kagome's return. Shippo had been so happy to see her again. For a while he cuddled with her by the fire, falling asleep while everyone talked. This, the warm fire, and Kagome's presence soon lulled the kitsume to sleep.

"He's so cute when he's asleep.." Kagome scratched Shippo's ears.

_She never did that for ME..._ Inuyasha thought jealously._ Stupid kitsune!_

"We're glad see you back, Lady Kagome!" Miroku edged closer to where Kagome was sitting.

"BONK!!"

"OW!!" Mirkou yelped. "What was THAT for, Sango?"

"I_ knew _what you were going to do!!" Sango fumed.

"I, a humble monk?" Miroku replied.

"Who is also a hentai!" Kagome quipped. This got a laugh from everyone, even Shippo, who had been awakened.

"Uh, Kagome..." Inuyasha scratched his head, "Now that you're back, we can go shard hunting again."

"Oh, I'm not _back_." Kagome replied. "I'm on my way to the Bone Eater's Well - I'm going home - for good!!"

"WHAT!!???" Inuyasha fairly howled in protest.

"You heard right, Inuyasha!"

"Nooooooo, don't leave me!" Shippo whined.

"We've been lost without you!" Sango added.

Miroku kept his own council.

"YOU CAN'T!!" Inuyasha cried out. "YOU WON'T!!" He leaped up, anger in his eyes.

"Watch me, Inuyasha. I can't do this anymore! I have a life in the future where I belong!" Kagome felt her temper rising.

"You belong HERE, Kagome." Inuyasha replied. "Besides, all we have to do is find the few shards left - Kouga-crap's got two, you can get it out of him, then we get the rest, kill Naraku, and then -"

_"Iye_, Inuyasha. I'm not your 'shard dectector' anymore." Kagome crossed her arms.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha growled. _"You're_ the one who broke the stupid thing with your stupid arrows!"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's raving, which stopped abruptly, as if he sensed something.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha did not reply.

* * *

**Night: Near Inuyasha's Camp:**

The dirt, ah, how cool and moist it was. Rain. It had rained recently. Oh, it was - not - far to Inuyasha now. She crawled to the flickering light of the fire not long before her.

"I am so weak and I don't where they've gone. He took them too, I suppose." The young woman muttered to herself. "Oh, Inuyasha, I must reach you before I depart.."

The light of the fire drew ever nearer.

* * *

**Night: Flying Above: Ah and Uh,Sesshoumaru and Rin:**

"Sesshouschan! I see a fire down there!"Rin called out.

Sesshoumaru knew this already before Rin did, but he wanted to see how observant the child was.

_She is becoming better at this - better than the usual human._ Sesshounaru thought. He could also pick up some very familar scents, first and foremost being Kagome's. Sesshoumaru directed Ah and Uh to land near Inuyasha's camp.

* * *

**Night,near the Bone Eater's Well, Kaede's village:**

There. The village he knew once upon a time,fifty-odd years ago. The man, who had the appearance of a wealthy prince, went towards the village he remembered so well. The house he attempted to sack, the fire that charred his body, yet left his mind intact. A mind that yearned like any other man's. A heart that had wanted her, lusted to take her, innocence and her village away. but that had been denied him. The youkai had both saved him and damned him.

Onigumo the Thief had returned.

* * *

**Night: Inuyasha's Camp:**

The figure that staggered into Inuyasha's camp was still posessed of a certain beauty even though her pallor was that of a cadaver. With her last ounce of strength, she aimed her arrow at Kagome.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sango and Miroku rushed in front of Kagome to protect her, but Kikyo ignored them.

"Know this, inferior incarnate. You will die so that I may live!!" Kikyo swayed on her feet, pulled back her bow,and....

"Uuuuuhhhh..." Kikyo fell to the ground, her feet literally collapsing into dirt, clay, and shards of bone before their very eyes!

"KIKYO!!" Inuyasha rushed to her side. His golden eyes were wide as her legs were turning into clay and dirt, flattening out the lower half of her priestess' clothing.

"Inu - yasha..." Kikyo reached up to place her hand on his cheek. Kagome quietly came to where Inuyasha was letting Kikyou rest her head on his lap. His golden eyes were wide, and to Kagome, he looked like a frightened child.

_Maybe he was like when his okkasan died._ Kagome thought. She was not angry anymore. In fact she felt sorry for Inuyasha and Kikyo. All they been were two young lovers who had their future - their love and their lives cut short by the lust and jelousy of one man, Onigumo the Thief, who had become Naraku.

Kagome knelt by Kikyou, who smiled grimly. "Incarnate...Kagome...for-give me. I - was not true - to myself, to my duty as a miko..."

"Kikyo. Don't talk. I've forgiven you." Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyou was gradually turning back to what Ursa had created her out of, little by little.

_"Iye_.I - must." Kikyo said."Take the - shards, Kagome. Naruku has been defeated by Onigumo. Dead or alive, I know not. He has the rest. If you defeat him, his shards, the shards I gave and yours will make the Shikon no Tama complete. Guard - it, Kagome. The well, he knows all that Naraku knew, curse Onigumo!"

Kikyou weakly handed the shards to Kagome, where they floated to where the rest of Kagome's half of Tama was - in her breastbone.

"My incarnation, I wish to speak to Inuyasha. My time is short - please."

_"Hai."_ Tears spilled down Kagome's cheeks. Now she understood how love could overcome all, even hate and death itself, yet this was still painful to witness. Kagome covered her face with her hands, her sadness overcoming her.

* * *

**Night: The Arrival of Sesshoumaru and Rin**

Sesshoumaru, with Rin behind him, came into the strangely quiet camp. It was as if it were under a spell. He was relieved to see Kagome safe and sound, but she was softly crying. Why?

He led Rin to where Shippo stood stock still. They all were staring in one direction.

Inuyasha. They were starring as his hanyou half-brother, who was holding someone. The miko, Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru slipped easily into detachment, as he sawKikyou vitually disolving before his eyes. It looked as if she was being buried in clay and mud, but in fact she was of the ciay and mud itself.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Camp: The Ill-Fated Love of Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"Inuyasha..."Kikyo brushed her cheek against his. "Don't cry. It is not your fault."

"Kikyo...don't leave me! I'll go to hell to be with you!"

_"Iye_, Inuyasha. I will not go -hell now. The gods have had mercy upon me. Live for me and yourself, for others..I - I love you, Inu - yasha. Kiss me - one last time. Smell the cherry blossoms? Spring..."

Their lips met, and then Inuyasha _did _smell the cherry blossoms - they all did. Inuyasha and Kikyo were still, seemingly frozen in time as a gust of wind blew stray cherry blossoms upon the ill-fated lovers.

And then...a soft wind blew, blowing away the miniscule specks of dirt,clay, and ashes in Inuyasha's hand - the one that had been cradling Kikyou's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha howled as Kikyo's ashes blew away with the cherry bloosoms. It had been useless to use Tensiaga to resurect her, for she had never truly been alive.

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo openly wept. Mirouku, for perhaps the first time in his life, said a sincere prayer - and didn't take advantage of the situation to grope at Kagome or Sango. Instead he came to Sango and offered what comfort he could.

And Sesshoumaru, the firstborn of the great inuyouki, Inutashio, felt his half-brother's intense pain. He couldn't remain detached now. As Kagome went towards where Inuyasha knelt, broken, Sesshoumaru joined her, as well as Sango, Miroku,Shippo and Rin.

Sesshoumaru gathered Kagome to him wrapping his fluffy 'tail' around her, his face impassive, never revealing the turmoil and sorrow inside him. Mirouku held a softly weeping Sango, Shippo held Rin's hand, wrapping his foxtail around them both.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha looked up at his older half-brother. If Sesshoumaru had wanted to, he could have dispatched Inuyasha into Death's embracequite easily, but he didn't feel the old anger, not now, perhaps not ever.

The youkai lord felt Kagome stiffen and then relax in his arms.

"She gave it back, Sesshou.." Kagome said with wonder. "A part of my soul - the last small piece that Ursa was to able toleave in Kikyo...she gave it back, Sesshou, she gave it back..."

_"Iye_..."Sesshoumaru gently kissed Kagome's lips, sharing her sorrow and wonder.

Above the group of humans, youkai, and demon-lord, the stars provided a backdrop for the stolen souls streaking to Heaven or Hell, escaping what was once a person named Kikyo, who had once loved a hanyou named Inuyasha.


	5. Return to Tokyo FIVE Loving Deception

Return to Tokyo - FIVE - Loving Deception - NEW ENDING TO CHAPTER FIVE!! 

_I hit MAJOR writer's block on this chapter, but then Inu-music came to the rescue!! I changed the ending to this chapter because it didn't fit what was going on!_

_Kaede and her village are visited by an old 'aquaintance', Sesshoumaru and Kagome reveal their love for one another, but Sess-chan does something sneaky. Shippo manages to get Inuyasha riled! Inuyasha is tempted by the Shikon no Tama - uh oh!!_

_As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al

* * *

_

_**Kaede's Village - Inuyasha's Forest -**_

Fire. Smoke. Her people running, screaming - she could do nothing about it.

"WHERE IS SHE?" The richly dressed man who came into the village only hours ago pulled Kaede up painfully by her grey hair.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Kaede shouted. "And even if I DID, I wouldn't tell YOU!!"

"Old bitch!!" the man sneered at her. Suddenly, he smiled.

"You truly don't remember me, old woman?"

"Iye, Iye, Iye! I don't!!"

"I came here fifty years ago - I was by trade, an 'acquirer of goods' you might say."

"A thief." Kaede said flatly.

"Hai. I came to your village - you were but a child then. One night there was a fire in the house I happened to be in. I was very badly burned - not expected to live."

_Iye!! It cannot be him!!_ Kaede thought with horror.

Onigumo!

* * *

**_Inuyasha's Camp:_**

Sesshoumaru impassively watched as Inuyasha remained kneeling in the same spot where he had the woman he had loved. He walked over to Inuyasha and stood over him.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked up at Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes filled with anguish.

"I was wondering when you'd be over to kill me, Sesshoumaru. Go ahead! You'll only be doing me a favor."

"Do you think that I, Sesshoumaru, would kill someone as pathetic as you are now?"

Inuyasha leaped up angrily, 'PATHETIC? I just - what would YOU know about it, Sesshoumaru?"

"You know little of me - and of Father, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru showed little emotion.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha sat back down again."Let me die."

Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha. "Don't say that, please, Inuyasha!"

"I SAID, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's face. "Especially YOU, Kagome."

Kagome gasped and drew back.

Mirouku and Sango caught her as she stumbled.

"It is grief that speaks now." Mirouku spoke gently to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, please..." Sango watched Inuyasha with pity. "I have seen the people I lov-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!! ALL OF YOU!!" Inuyasha cried out, his golden eyes filled a deep grief.

Sesshoumaru came forward and said tonelessly, "If you are bound to die, Inuyasha, then you no longer have need of - THIS!!

Sesshoumaru spun quickly, grasped the Tetsusaiga and...

...it slid out easily into Sesshoumaru's hand!!

"It is obvious that the sword sees your weakness, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru threw it back at Inuyasha, who caught it quite easily.

"You cold-heated BASTARD!!" The hanyou's eyes narrowed. "I'll show you 'weakness!EEYYYAAAAAAA!!" Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshoumaru, weaponless.

"Inuyasha!!" Sango and Kagome cried out, rushing towards the two.

"STAY OUT OF IT, KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru easily knocked Inuyasha to the ground and sank the Tetsusaiga into the ground next to him.

"Useless." Sesshoumaru's face was stony, but Kagome could swear his eyes were - sad. Inuyasha remained on the ground, his eyes closed.

"You are a fool, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's heart twisted with empathy for Inuyasha, but he would never show it. Inuyasha could not be coddled as he had been when he lost his human mother.

_But what if I lost Kagome?_

_I would survive. She is but a woman, a human woman..._

_Just as Rin shall be someday. I will see her grow old, and I shall be not much older than I am now. She will die as Kagome will. Father, what posessed to love a human? The pain? The joy?_

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru turned and without a word, grabbed Kagome around the waist, and in just moments they were away from the camp, away from - everything.

"How dare - Mmmmfff!!" Kagome was silenced by Sesshoumaru's kiss, which was both suprisingly gentle and sensual at the same time. He then broke away from the kiss, but still held onto her, his eyes contemplative, as he were making a decision.

"I don't understand, Sesshou.." Kagome's resentment towards Sesshoumara was gone - at least for now.

"I wanted to - keep you, _aisuru_." (beloved) Sesshoumaru's hand gently caressed her cheek.

"You did?" Kagome's eyes were stormy with emotion. "Wait, you called me - you called me..."

"Shhhhhhhh..." Sesshoumaru silenced her with another deep kiss, wrapping his fluffy 'tail' around them both.

_Sesshoumaru..._ Was the only thing Kagome could think of. Tears sprang from her cheeks, her emotions were that strong.

"_Aishiteru, _Kagome..." Sesshoumaru's emotions - many that he thought he buried came to the surface. No, he would not lose her as Inuyasha had Kikyo!

He would do this.

Do what had been unthinkable, impossible.

_He loves me!!_ Kagome's heart beat quickly, her body, her heart, mind and soul joyfully responding to his touch.

His mouth went down to her neck - the spot, THE spot and gently bit into Kagome's neck. She shivered in delight as sesshoumaru did this.

_"Aishiteru_, Sesshou, oh...." Kagome sighed, her arms wrapped around him. In

voluntarily, Kagome nipped back at Sesshoumaru's neck, nearly driving him over the brink.

I do not want to take her as if she were nothing but a passing pleasure. No, she is mine. Sesshoumaru nuzzled Kagome's neck with his lips, tasting her blood. His love did the same, unknowingly mixing their blood - a true bonding, a true mating. Youkai generally mated for life. He supposed hanyou like Inuyasha did as well. Perhaps that was why...

"Sesshou?" Kagome diverted him from his thoughts. "Is - something wrong?"

_"Iye, aisuru._ All is well now." Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissed again.

"Sesshou-chan! Kagome-nichan!! " Rin came through the brush unexpectedly. Sesshoumaru cursed himself inwardly. Is this what love does? Make one unaware?

"Rin!" Kagome said as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru's embrace. She was blushing despite the fact that it was dark.

"Forgive me." Rin bowed slightly, keeping a straight face. She knew what Sesshoumaru-chan and Kagome-nichan were doing! Maybe this would mean that Kagome-nichan would become her okaa-san!!

But for now...

"There's a fire - a big one! I think it's in the village that Kagome-nichan stays! Rin not sure."

"How do you know, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"By the stars, I know how to get to places. Sesshoumaru-chan is teaching me! Come, you can see it from here!!"

Rin led them to a clearing where everyone was already at. Evidently Shippo had alerted the small group to the danger. He even managed to rouse Inuyasha to where the kitsune suffered some lumps from Inuyasha.

"Kaede!!Oh no!!" Kagome broke out into a run, but Sesshoumaru caught her. Already she grows stronger, faster. Sesshoumaru thought with admiration.

"Let me go!! Kagome writhed in Sesshoumaru's grip.

"No. What can you do alone, Kagome?" The youkai lord raised an elegant brow as he let her go.

"He's right, Kagome." Mirouku added. "By the time you got there, it would be too late!"

"Yeah." Shippo said, "Don't do an 'Inuyasha' on us!!"

"OWWW!!OWWW!OWWW!!" Shippo cried out as Inuyasha gave him a few hard knocks on his head.

"Listen, you wall hanging, I heard that crack! Do it again and -"

"He'll live." Sango said under her breath.

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted. "I'M going!You guys want to stay here. Fine."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome. "Stubborn little _ningen._ Rin, we shall go in Ah and Uh."

Rin went to get them while Sango readied Kirara.

Inuyasha had no inclination to help Kaede's village, but an idea struck him as he watched his half-brother and Kagome - The Shikon no Tama! He could use it to bring Kikyou back - truly alive and not made from clay, mud and bones. They would be free to love each other once he destroyed Naraku.

But how? Part of the Shikon was within Kagome, Naraku had the other half. Naruku was simple enough, just kill him.

Kagome was another matter. He would need to think this through and not anyone know.

Once more, Inuyasha wanted the Shikon no Tama. Would history repeat itself?

(A/N: This about the FOURTH time I've to download this chapter, so hopefully you'll see my little rant here. ffnet keeps showing the old chapter!). - Gomen! - Tamysan


	6. Return to Tokyo SIX The Old Man is Nar...

**Return to Tokyo - SIX - The Old Man is Naraku/ Kagome and Rin Pulled Into The Well!**

_Inuyasha's change of heart,Tensaiga _shows_ it's power, Naraku has a few tricks up his sleeve...as usual._

_As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko :bows: et al_

* * *

As they flew to Kaede's village upon Kiara, Inuyasha became thoughtful. Serveral times Kagome would turn around and make sure he was ok. 

He thought about a great deal of things - Kagome with his brother, Kikyo, Naraku, the Shikon, everything.

_No, I can't kill Kagome. I swore to protect her. It isn't just that Sesshoumaru not only kill me dead HERE but also in the afterlife, but well...I - love her._

_Because she always looked like Kikyo.._

_It was more than that - wasn't it? I just - oh Kikyo, when you were alive - before Naraku came - you were so good to me, merciful, kind. Your laugh, your smile, your pure beauty. I would have become human for you, Kikyo. We could have had a home, a family. That was our dream - and it was ruined by Naraku. As much as I miss you, Kikyo, I can't change anything, and I won't kill Kagome for the Tama. I can't. I won't._

Miroku, Sango and Shippo noticed how quiet Inuyasha was and left him alone.

"Hey." Inuyasha finally said. "I'm - uh - sorry."

Shippo almost made a crack about that, but then the little kitsume saw the real pain in his golden eyes.

Shippo got close to Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to look at the normally exhuberant kitsune.

"When my parents were killed, I didn't know what to do." Shippo dared to touch Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Yeah." Inuyasha turned away from Shippo. "Feh! Like I need advice from a kid!" Shippo nearly stumbled as he saw Inuyasha's hand go towards his head, a precursor to getting some lumps. Instead, Inuyasha ruffled Shippo's hair and quietly said, "Thanks, Shippo."

Inuyasha drew his hand away as Shippo continued to look incredulously at Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Naraku Waits:**_

He had gotten his wish. Onigumo was gone from within him. However, Naraku had never expected this!

Weak. He had never been weak, never! And that insuffable human! Human? No, Onigumo, after these many, many years had become such a part of Naraku that he had become a demon himself, right under his nose! Damn Onigumo! How could he, Naraku, not have sensed the revolt within him? How? Nearly all of his demons left him, except for some of his other extensions.

He hadn't much time left. He would use_ them-_ the hanyou and the miko,to kill Onigumo and then get the Shikon back from the miko's reincarnation.

He would play his game with them..

_:COUGH:_ He HATED this wretched body!

Naraku sat down on the ground and waited for them to arrive.

* * *

The Village - Kaede and Kikyo 

Kaede dimmly felt herself being lifted, She was on fire! Had she joined Kikyo in hell? Kagome's worried voice, then Kaede felt no more pain as a dream took over.

A dream? Or was it?

_Little sister...It is I._

_Kikyo!_

_Kaede went to hug Kikyo but her sister held out her hand._

_No, Kaede. Do not touch me. You are between this life and the next. Fate shall decide which..._

_I want to stay, Kikyo. Kaede said.You didn't go to Hell as I had thought all these years. This must be Heaven. Look! Iam young again, and my eye! I can see!_

_Kikyo smiled her old sweet smile._

_"I don't hear a heartbeat! No,Kaede,don't die!"_

_Crying. Kaede heard Kagome crying._

_Then Kaede heard and felt the swipe of a blade._

_"Sesshoumaru!Please save Kaede!" Kagome's voice._

_Kaede hadn't seen her smile in so long!_

_Nooooooo... Kaede felt herself being lifted up._

_Little sister...your time has not yet come, you have tasks you must do..._

_Hurts...oh! Kaede could feel the terrible heat in her body, her old age, her anguish at her village being destroyed -_

And she opened her eye and saw the demon lord, Sesshoumaru, standing over her, sword in hand. His face, as always, was emotionless, but his eyes, for a very brief moment, were filled with confusion.

Kaede sat up, her body restored from her beating by Onigumo and the fire.

"Kaede!" Kagome was kneeling by her side. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku hovered on each side of Kaede..

Outside. They were outside of the village - almost within Inuyasha's Forest.

"Old woman...' Inuyasha tried to act nonchalant. His brother, who had hated humans, had saved Rin, and now Kaede! Had Rin and Kagome changed him that much?

Probably not, but still, love did weird things.

"Kaede, who did this? Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"You look. I see..." The group saw an old man leaning weakly against a tree.

"Another victim of the fire." Mirouku commented.

"Iye." The old man smiled a ghastly smile. "I know who started the fire. T'was a gentleman we all know of.

"It_ is_ Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Naraku? Ku,ku,ku...would_ I_ be so obvious, Inuyasha?"

"You? No way!" Inuyasha replied.

"Good Evening, Sesshoumaru," Naraku ignored Inuyasha. "How is your little charge? Oh, and your - _ningen - miko_? Have you partaken of her yet? I certainly would."

Naraku heard the young woman gasp. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but his eyes were feral.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Ehhehehehe...:_COUGH!COUGH:_ Still defending her, eh _hanyou_? I know Kikyo is truly dead - Onigumo killed her."

"No shit." Inuyasha's look was murderous. "But YOU killed her first, Naraku!"

_Inuyasha talks too much. Kill the fool already!_ Sesshoumaru was alert, having the feeling that Naraku wanted something. Perhaps Inuyasha's hesitation would be useful in this case.

"What do you want, Naruku?" Kagome had her arrow pointed directly at Naraku's heart. Her eyes were narrowed. She would not hesitate to kill Naruku. She KNEW this man to be Naraku.

"What do _I_ want, _miko?"_ Naraku looked at Kagome, surveying her. There was something different about her.

_Ah! The shikon is within her! Not just that, but she has been bitten by a inu-youkai, and the only one that fits the description is the Lord of the Western Lands. So, the miko has weaved her spell around him! Pity, really._

"What _I_ want has been stolen from me." Naraku rasped. "_Miko_."

"Don't_ mess_ with me, Naraku!" Kagome tightened her bow further.

"Kagome!Get back! I'll handle this!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out the Fang.

"Stay, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said lowly. "She is - _'becoming._'

Inuyasha's eyes were wide. "You - Kagome...you did that?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer. Kagome stayed where she was.

"_Now,_ Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

_Aggressive. She will learn to control that._ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Ku,ku,ku, the young are always in a hurry." Naraku chuckled. Very well _miko._ Onigumo revolted against my rulership, took most of my demons - and what I had of the Shikon no Tama. His destination: here. The Bone Eater's Well - and _YOUR_ world, _miko!_ You see, I _do_ know. _HE _knows._WE_ know from wence you came from, little _miko_." Kagome lowered her bow and arrow slightly in shock.

"And he has the Shikon no Tama!" Kaede whispered.

"Which is _MINE_." Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"It belongs to no one." Kakome raised her weapon again.

"Wait, _miko_! Return Onigumo to me,and I will - _cough - cough - hack -_ make it worth your while!" Naraku backed away against a tree.

"He's trying to make a run for it!" Sango said.

"He can't get far..." Inuyasha advanced upon Naraku.

_"No_!" Kagome shouted as she released her arrow.

"FOOL GIRL!" Naraku shouted. "Did you believe I would come unprepared?"

Suddenly, there was a scream as something akin to a tentacle yanked Kagome along with Rin into the well throwing off her aim!

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ Kagome screamed.

_"SESSHOUMARU!"_ Rin called out.

In a moment, Sesshourmaru was within the well.

* * *

Outside, the purity arrow hit Naraku, pinning him to a tree. 

"I'm going after Kagome! Naraku will be pinned to the tree, just as I was.

"INUYASHA!" Sango and Mirouku yelled.

Naraku's eyes opened as the tree he was pinned upon came to life, it's vines growing razors that pinned Inuyasha to the ground, stabbing through his clothing, into his chest.

"I have no heart, Inuyasha." Naraku laughed. "I'll just take yours."

_"Hirokotsu!"_ Sango threw her weapon, and cut some of the vines but the vines grew back and snatched Sango by the neck, choking her.

"Meddlesome bitch..." Naruku snarles as the vines of the tree lifted.

"Sango!" Mirouku took off the seal that covered his cursed hand to find that was faded! It was then that he realized -

"INUYASHA! NARAKU IS DYING!STRIKE NOW!" Mirouku cried out.

"Nnnnngggghhhh! Die, you BASTARD!" Inuyasha broke free, leaped up and came down again, The Tetsuiga cleaving the tree - and Naraku - in half.

Sango fell - right into Mirouku's arms.

"Sango..." Mirouku set her down and held her as she caught her breath. "I thought I had lost you." The normally perverted monk said this in a low voice.

"You did, Mirouku?" Sango looked up as Mirouku brought her some 'bottled water' that Kagome left behind.

Mirouku stroked Sango's hair as she drank. "Are you all right, Sango?"

"I will be, now that is Naraku is dead." And then she heard a familar whistling - Mirouku's hand!

He sighed as he wrapped his hand in his prayer beads. "I had - hoped. Forgive me."

Abruptly, they heard Inuyaha cursing from the bottom of the well!

The small group peered into the well, and saw Inuyasha frantically digging into the ground.

"KAGOME!KAGOME! SESSHOUMARU! DAMMIT! STUPID WELL! I've got to get Kagome!" The hanyou leaped up and perched on the edge of the well.

"It seems that your brother has taken on that task, Inuyasha." Kaede said gently.

"Don't frickin' remind me, old woman." Inuyasha hung his head. "I failed her, just as I did Kikyo."

"No, that is not so, Inuyasha. At the last, your love and hers freed Kikyou from Hell.

"How do YOU know?" Inuyasha looked surprised.

"I was there in Heaven. I saw my sister as she been in life. T'was your brother who restored me."

"With Tensuiga." Inuyasha said dully.

"Hai." Kaede said simply. "I must return to the village, Inuyasha - to help my people, although I fear for Kagome."

"I'm gonna keep trying to reach her...!" Inuyasha replied. "You do what you want to, old woman."

"Don't forget about Naraku, Inuyasha." Mirouku calmly said.

"I didn't, Mirouku!"

"Plus..." Sango said thoughfully."The only way you can get through the well is through the power of the Shikon no Tama..."

"And the only one WE know that has a few shards is..." Mirouku added.

"KOUGA!" Shippo finished for him.

Kouga! Aw, man! ANYONE but HIM! Inuyasha grimaced.

Then again, a little wolf hunting wouldn't be TOO bad!

"Inuyasha, we_know _what you're thinking." Sango admonished him."And NO killing Kouga! Kagome wouldn't want that."

"Don't talk like she's dead!" Inuyasha'seyesglittered.

"She's not, Inuyasha. Look at it practically." Mirouku replied. "If you kill Kouga, you're dead meat - literally. If you bargain with him for Kagome's sake, he'll relent and give you the shards.

_Yeah, right, Mirouku._ Inuyasha thought. _I gotta do this for Kagome. Time is going fast. No telling what is happening! Besides, I don't trust Sesshoumaru. Kagome may trust him, but I don't._

Just then, Inuyasha heard the sound of a wolf howling.

_Aw, man...

* * *

_

Next: Chapter Seven: The World Between Past and Present/Kagome's Distress!


	7. SEVEN The World Between Past & Present

Return To Tokyo: Chapter Seven: The World Between Past and Present/Kagome's Distress! 

(Note: I've received some reviews that corrected my use of the Japanese word, neechan. I took this spelling off of a website - sort of an online dictionary. I do try to take heed in as xuggestions, corrections etc. So apologies for the flub and thanks for the corrections! )

It was so very much like the very first time - being dragged into the well, that is.

_Terror, fear._

An arm wrapped around her waist, the hand? Hand? No, it was an appendage of a spider! Naraku! Kagome's thoughts were spinning.

_NO! Onigumo! Iiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Ah, you _are_ real!" Onigumo's appendages began to wrap around Kagome, slipping, sliding against intimate places, while Rin, held on the other side of Onigumo, fought, biting Onigumo's slithering limb.

CHOMP! (for a human girl, Rin could BITE!)

"SESSHOUMARU!" Rin cried out.

"BRAT!" He threw the child hard against the 'wall' of the well. Unconscious, she floated within the nebula that was the world of the well.

"A tasty little treat for my loyal demons..." Onigumo laughed.

"NO!" Kagome couldn't grab for her weapons, couldn't save Rin.

Sesshoumaru, WHERE are you? Kagome thought almost frantically.

"Time has little meaning here, my love." Onigumo smirked. "We could spend - eternity and time above and below will not have ceased..." Onigumo's eyes were piercing into her own.

Suddenly, he savagely kissed Kagome, a growl in his throat.

"AAAGGGGHHHHMMMMMPPPPHHHH!"

"I want you." Onigumo hissed as he pulled his lips away from Kagome. So sweet they were! Alive and full of life. Fire. She was fire where Kikyou had been cold dead earth.She was his - his prize so hard fought and at last won.

Kagome was seething inside as her hands turned claw-like. How DARE he? And how dare Sesshoumaru take so long?

Time or no time! Maybe it was all one big farce. This only made her angrier. With a feral cry, Kagome felt an unfamiliar surge of strength. She was freaking tired of the whole mess. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku, Sesshoumaru - everything - and now this creep! When would it ever end?

"Go to hell, Onigumo!"Kagome shrieked as her clawed hands burst Onigumo's restraints. Purple ichor floated everywhere as Onigumo screamed in pain - like a human.

"BITCH!" Onigumo's eyes widened as Kagome hurtled down towards an unconscious Rin.

Kagome's eyes glittered ferally for a moment, and then suddenly she was 'Kagome' again.

She screamed, as she fell into nothingness, grabbed her bow, aimed and - missed! Onigumo simply laughed, amused at Kagome's attempt to stop him.

His eyes were filled with demons as his arms regrew, this time into demons with eyes like mirrors.

Like Kanna's mirrors.

* * *

_In the Senguko Jidai..._

"I hate this waiting." Inuyasha growled as he glanced towards the well where Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin were. Quite suddenly, Inuyasha leaped into the well and -

THUD!

"Son of a #$& bitch!" Inuyasha was yelling. "The well's sealed!"

"Well,_duh!"_ Sango said, using one of Kagome's expressions.

"We need a Shikon shard to open the passage back, Inuyasha. Until then..." Mirouku sighed.

"Wait.Wait. Just how did Sesshoumaru get in there then, Mirouku, huh? Tell me that!" Inuyasha yelled back from the well as he hacked away at the ground of the well.

"The Boneater's Well is a mystery - especially to those who travel it." Kaede said mysteriously as Inuyasha leaped out of the well."

"Don't give me that mystic shit, Kaede! Is the well giving out invites or what?" The hanyou crossed her arms.

"I said the well IS a mystery! Perhaps Sesshoumaru's connection to Rin and Kagome have aided him."

"Feh! Connection! Are you saying I'm not connected, old woman?" Inuyasha glared at Kaede.

"Don't friggin' answer that!" Inuyasha glared at them all.

Unseen, a pair of eyes watched the small group.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had to fight his way within the well, but Onigumo's demons proved easy to defeat. He struck quietly with Toukijin and split Onigumo into two neat halves. Again, purple icor surrounded them, as Onigumo merged back together. The demon lord was rather put out - he should have slain this fool by now. Was he growing - weak? 

"I am an immortal now, youkai! You bow to me!" Onigumo laughed, his body whole again.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but simply struck Onigumo once more, this time with his sword Dokkasou, even as Kagome hurtled to where Rin was floating, demons surrounding the child.

"Let her go!" Kagome felt an unaccustomed anger.How dare they pick on a child!

Several turned towards Kagome. One of the demons, a gray, emanciated creature, replied. "She is our prize, miko, as you soon will be!" It laughed along with the others.

"Baka! Hang on Rin." She glanced up where Sesshoumaru was fighting with Onigumo.

"Hurry UP, Sesshoumaru! I'll meet you on the other side!" Kagome cried out.

Impudent girl! He was a fool for her. Now he regretted biting her.How dare he -

Onigumo was gone! Sesshoumaru's keen senses could not sense him anywhere.

All were gone - Onigumo and his demons - but where? Sesshoumaru did NOT like mysteries or surprises, for they usually did not bode well for anyone.

Silently, he flew up to where Kagome was swimming up the well with Rin on her back. He swept them both in his arms, silent, refusing to acknowledge that Onigumo's 'disapearance' bothered him.

* * *

Chapter Eight: In the Feudual Age, Kouga arrives at the well, insults and fists fly as usual. 


	8. EIGHT Wolf,Dog & Frog

Chapter Eight: Wolf, Dog, and Frog 

In the Feudual Age, Kouga arrives at the well, insults and fists fly as usual, Potty mouths from Inu and Kouga, Jaken, Sesshoumaru's loyal servant, shows up.

As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko :bows: et al.)

* * *

_\fThe Sengoku-Jidal...at the Well.._

"Inuyasha..." Mirouku watched as Inuyasha attempted to dig through the well."Don't you think it's time to seek out Kouga for his shards?"

"No shit..." Inuyasha grimaced. Asking Kouga for anything was the last thing he wanted to do! Finally, he sighed. Kagome's life was at stake here. As for his brother, Sesshoumaru, well he wasn't doing this him.

And suddenly, he caught a familiar scent -

"Ay, dog-turd!" Kouga's voice resonated through the woods as he leaped from one of the trees. "Digging for bones, baka?" Kouga was his usual cocky self. Kouga looked around but didn't see Kagome.

"What? Where's my woman, Kagome?" Kouga's eyes narrowed, his body ready to fight.

Inuyasha tensed, he too was ready to fight Kouga - for any reason, or for no reason at all.

"She's not your woman, asshole." Inuyasha seethed.

"Lost her, didn't you, you stupid piece of dogshi -"

Inuyasha rushed at Kouga with a feral cry of rage. His claws extended as he swiped at Kouga, only to find that Kouga had swiftly moved out of the way, sending Inuyasha to the ground.

"Ay, mutt! You're losing your touch!" Kouga smirked as he watched the hanyou get up.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!" Inuyasha leaped up again.

"Well..." Sango raised a brow at Mirouku. "Should we let them kill each other?"

The errant honshi replied, "Kagome would not be pleased upon her return."

"You seem so - sure, Mirouku." Sango said worriedly.

Mirouku moved closer to Sango and said, "One must keep an optimistic outlook, Sango..."

"Don't even TRY, Honshi. " Sango glared at Mirouku. "We need to stop those idiots now!"

Meanwhile Kouga and Inuyasha were exchanging blows - and insults at each other, completely forgetting what they were fighting about.

"STOP!" Mirouku stepped between the two just they readied themselves to charge one another again.

"Honshi..." Inuyasha growled. "You better get outta the way or..." Inuyasha's claws extended.

"Or you're a dead monk, Monk..." Kouga finished Inuyasha's sentence.

"Shut UP, Wolf-butt!"

"Hey, just cuz' you're an ignorant piece of dog shi - ..."

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha charged at Kouga, and missed him, slamming into a tree. Kouga had darted out of way, thanks to the two Shikon shards embedded in his legs. Miroku just got out of the way in time.

"Now are you two done?" Mirouku asked.

"Yeah." Kouga causually walked away from Inuyasha and leaned against a tree.

"Why you - " Inuyasha was mad. "Come on, wimpy wolf, take out your shards and see how long you last with me...hey, wait a minute!" Suddenly he remembered WHY Kouga was here in the first place.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Wha - huh - yeah, where'd ya lose my woman?" Kouga's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

"I didn't lose her, wolf-butt!" Inuyasha ground out. "She's in trouble on the other side of the well!"

"Is that all?" Kouga went to the well opening and yelled, "KAAAAAAAAGOMMMMMMME!"

"BAKA!" Inuyasha shook his hair out of his face as he stood up.

"She's not in there!" Kouga growled.

"She's not IN the well, she on the other side!" Inuyasha was losing his patience.

"Other - side?" Kouga cocked his head.

"Where she came from!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Tell him, Miroku, Sango. He's asking for it...baka.." Inuyasha sat down, ignoring everyone.

Mirouku said, "Kouga, Kagome has been stolen away by Onigumo, the 'heart' of Naraku. Somehow he freed himself from Naraku and took most of his demons with him. He killed Naraku, presumably all his 'extensions' as well. We can't reach her and Lord Sesshoumaru -"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" A familar voice asked.

"Jaken?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes! Tis I, Jaken, servant of the Great Western Lord, Sesshoumaru! Now what did you do with him? He ran off after that - that girl, Kagome!" The toad-like youkai cried out.

"Kagome?" Mirouku answered back.

'Yes, stupid HUMAN!" Jaken aimed his Staff of Heads at the honshi. "Tell me, NOW!"

"They went down the well - and haven't come back. Dogfart here lost 'er." Kouga cheerfully volunteered an answer.

"HEY!" Inuyasha started towards Kouga, but Jaken was in the way.

"Oh! Oh! My master Sesshoumaru! Your servant Jaken is coming to assist!" Jaken leaped to the edge of the well, leaped and -

THUD!

Everyone went and peered down the well and saw a somewhat flattened Jaken at the bottom.

"Ohhhh...my head...Don't just STAND there, you misbegotten fools!" Jaken looked up at the group now laughing at his predicament. "Get me OUT!"

Sango, with a smirk on her face, waggled Jaken's staff of Heads and replied, "Only if you behave.and help us."

"AWK!" Jaken's mouth fell as he stared at the staff. A human! A GIRL had HIS Staff of Heads! Oh, if Master Sesshoumaru heard about this - !

"I suppose - but only because it's my sworn duty to serve my lord Sesshoumaru - even if means my life!" Jaken stood up proudly as only a toad-bird like youkai could do.

"NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

(to be continued!)


	9. NINE: Deep Thoughts Of A YoukaiGrandpa

**Return To Tokyo: Chapter Nine: Deep Thoughts Of A Youkai / Grandpa?**

_Kagome, Rin, and Sesshoumaru exit the well inside the Higurashi Shrine, Sesshoumaru's confusing thoughts, and Kagome discovers her Grandfather within the Shrine..._

_As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko :bows: et al._

**Present Day Tokyo, Higurashi Shrine...**

Sesshoumaru, with Kagome and Rin cradled in his arms, leaped out of the well, crashing and breaking the barrier that blocked the passage to Kagome's home. Scraps of parchments flew every which way as Sesshoumaru set both Kagome and Rin down upon the wooden floor of the shrine. Kagome looked puzzled at the heavy lid that had blocked their passage.

"Who would do this? It's like - someone didn't want me to come back!" Kagome spoke out loud as she picked up a shredded piece of parchment.

"Grandpa!" Kagome cried out, recognizing her grandfather's writing. "He sealed the well!"

"Kagome, are you all right?" Rin looked up at her 'sister'.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru interjected. The child came to him silently, knowing that she was not to bother Kagome with such questions.

"Grandpa? Sota! Mama!" Kagome cried out, fear for her family making her voice shake.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome silently, feeling an odd sense of helplessness. He did not like it, not at all. It did not befit a demon such as he.

_She weakens me..._ Sesshoumaru thought as he continued to watch Kagome.

"Child..." A weak voice came from a darkened corner of the shrine.

"Grandpa!" Kagome ran to where her grandfather was lying down.

"I had hoped that you would not come, Kagome." Ukai Higurashi reached a trembling hand up to his granddaughter Kagome.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "Grandpa! How could you SAY that? I need to get you inside the house! Where's Mama? Sota?"

"Slaves of the demons, just as all humans - at least in Japan, if not the world itself."

Sesshoumaru had mixed feelings.

_So Onigumo's demons now rule and have put the humans in their place. Good._

Yet Sesshoumaru felt a pang of pity for the old man and for the humans too, pitiful creatures. What had changed within him?

_Her.._ Sesshoumaru came up behind Kagome as she kneeled by her grandfather's side._She has weakened me and yet..._

He gazed down at Kagome and her grandfather, silently unsheathing Tenseiga.

Ukai Higurashi was dying. It was only a matter of time now, and Sesshoumaru could not allow the old man to die - at least not now.

"Kagome..." her grandfather's voice was raspy with effort. "You must - " He then took in Sesshoumaru, who stood over Kagome. "Ah..." He smiled slightly. "It seems that you have captured another - heart."

If Sesshoumaru had shown any emotion at all, it would have been derision. He, Sesshoumaru, had no heart. It was the way of powerful demons.

But - what of Rin?

And what of Kagome?

His gold eyes betrayed nothing of his conflicting thoughts.

_They are nothing but temporary amusements..._ Sesshoumaru tried to tell himself.

And then there had been the forest...he had felt more than a physical urge for Kagome. Sesshoumaru had always felt a sort of pride that he had never wanted nor had the need to bed a human, male or female, like many other demons did. Kagome was different, she had always been, at least to him.

The kiss, the intimacy, his bite, claiming her as his before the sexual joining ever occured.

_Anticipation._

He loved her? In her 'changing' from a human to a hanyou -perhaps more - did she sense this? He hoped not, at least now. His 'feelings' were confused. Sesshoumaru knew of the physical pleasure of sex, and he knew of tha arranged marriages between demons and demonesses, marrying for territory, for wealth, for the joining of powerful Houses. 'Love' was a foreign word to any youkai.

Was 'love' a desire to protect, to cherish, to please another? He knew he indulged Rin, and had a feeling of responsibility to her, but it wasn't the same as what he felt for Kagome.

"Grandpa...NO!" Kagome cried out. Sesshoumaru silently watched the old man die...waiting...waiting...ah!

He pulled Kagome away from her grandfather but not without protest.

"No! Sesshoumaru, don't!" Kagome saw him slashTenseiga at her grandfather's prone body. In her aggravated state, Kagome was mistaking Sesshoumaru's action for anger.

_"Neechan!"_ Rin gained Kagome's attention. "Sesshoumaru is saving his life, like he save Rin!"

At that moment, Ukai Higurashi sat up.

Only he wasn't old.

"Grandfather?" Kagome stood there wide-eyed.

"Yes, Kagome?" The young man replied.

'Y-you can't be..." Kagome backed away for a moment.

"But I am, child. I suppose your mother never told you that I started out life as a demon."

"N - no." Kagome stammered. "This - uh..." She was at a loss for words.

"Let us go inside the house. For some reason, demons avoid the house..." Ukai replied. "Come, both of you..." He bowed slightly to Sesshoumaru. "Lord of the Western Lands, I've not seen you since your honored father's death. Do you remember me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai, Ukai, Prince of the Eastern Lands..I am - honored."

Kagome didn't know what to think!

Ukai Higarashi smiled at his granddaughter reassuringly.

Kagome smiled back - a little. That smile! That was Grandpa's smile!

"Come. I will explain this - and all that has occurred since the Thief took possesssion of this land..."

Ukai showed the trio in...

_**Chapter Ten: Ukai's Tale and The Betrothal Beyond Kagome's Memory!**_


End file.
